All of the Stars
by aleglessaligator
Summary: Charlie leaves Harry with his address before returning to Romania after the first task. They begin writing to each other which as Harry grows up leads to something more for both of them. Follow the burgeoning couple through Harry's later years at Hogwarts and the Battle of Hogwarts. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

All of the Stars

"_Absence sharpens love, presence strengthens it_." - Thomas Fuller (1608-1661)

It started with letters as many of the great love stories do. At first their communication was completely platonic and a little had been so impressed by Harry's skill that they'd got talking afterwards and he'd given the boy his address to exchange at letters. At the time he had thought that there would may be a couple but had been surprised when they began a regular correspondence. Even odder had been that the 14 year old quickly became his closest confident. They even had their own nicknames for each other, he was Lee and Harry was _micu__ţ__o_, something he had picked up from Romania meaning little one. He could still remember Harry's outrage when the name had been explained but it had stuck anyway.

Their relationship only grew that summer despite not being able to see each other. Harry had still been seconded with the Dursley's when he had made his annual visit. He knows from talking to Harry that he credits him with his ability to stay even remotely sane during that time. He been the only one to send him 'proper letters' after Cedric and the graveyard rather orders to stay safe and little hints to what else was going on. He had thought the letters he had sent had been a little boring they just covered his usual work at the reserve but he'd tried to make them as understanding as possible. Charlie knew too, what it was like to lose friends too young. Working with dragons was not a risk free endeavour after all.

In fact the next time they met he had been summoned back by Dumbledore for a progress report on the recruitment of foreign aid .Of course his mother had been delighted when he had extended his stay. She wanted all her children close after the youngest two had almost gotten themselves killed. Charlie, however, had not been thinking of his siblings but rather Harry who was struggling with Sirius's death at the time and stopped responding to his owls.

*******Flashback*******

He knew he had changed over the past two years he had grown, although still on the shorter side, he had also begun to put a little muscle on. No longer did he have the face or body of a child however that still didn't prepare him for the look in Charlie's eye when they saw each other for the first time. Unfortunately they were not alone as the whole family was congregating for lunch. They had to settle on staring at each other for a long moment before making polite greetings and starting a light conversation.

"Your mum said that you're here for a week, is that right?It's so good to see you! You're not hurt are you? "he scanned his body looking for any new burns or bandages that would explain his leaving the reserve.

"Yeah it was meant to be more of a pit-stop for Order business but mum heard I was going to be in the country so now it's a week. She made the excellent point that it would look weirder for me to be here but not at the Burrow than if we could disguise my return as a simple holiday. Of course that hasn't stopped her spending her time trying to convince me to make it permanent."

Harry snorted and replied "Which'll never happen as long as there's Dragons there and not here."

Charlie grinned widely before replying "See you get it. So do dad and Bill but everybody else thinks I'm crazy to turn down Quidditch and home to live in a hut miles from everything."

"But Dragons are awesome." Charlie merely laughed at the enthusiastic expression on his face and clapped him on the back. Their solo conversation was put at an end as Mrs Weasley organised their seating so that he was between herself and Ron while Charlie was at the other end of the table as he was one of the few that could be trusted to have a neutral conversation with Fleur.

xXx

It was just before midnight later that day and Harry was in the Burrow's kitchen after waking up by another nightmare about the department of Mysteries. Tonight he had not only lost Sirius but his friends as well until he stood alone amongst their corpses. Sometimes it was still only him left like usual but more commonly since hearing the prophecy his nightmare took the form of what would happen if he failed. He was so deep in thought that he was startled when he heard someone coming down the stairs.

"What you doing up? Couldn't sleep?" He heard Charlie ask turning towards the door he nodded.

He felt his mouth dry as he took in his appearance. Charlie looked particularly gorgeous tonight dressed only in checked pajama bottoms which lay low on his hips with the moon backlighting him. "Yeah, Nightmare woke me up." He felt a little childish admitting it but he knew Charlie would weasel it out of him by hook or by crook.

"Sirius?" A single word was all Charlie needed to reach the heart of the matter.

"Yeah but it wasn't just him but everyone else as well. Dolohov wasn't silenced so the curse was full strength killing Hermione and the brains proved fatal to Ron. Bellatrix got Neville after Siri fell. Ginny was lying like she was when I found her in the chamber with Luna by her side looking just like Cedric did. No matter what happens it always feels so real Lee it's like I'm back there and could stop it if I just moved faster." Now he was sniveling like a child in front of someone he wanted to impress this night just kept getting better. He lowered his head to hide his tears so didn't see Charlie close the gap only felt it when he was pulled into a bear hug. This simple act of compassion caused him to break down completely. Charlie maneuvered them so they were sitting with Harry in his lap and began stroking up and down his back to calm him.

"O Harry, _micu__ţ__o_. It's okay, it's okay. I'm here you're not alone. Never alone. I'm here. Listen you can hear Ron's snore from here. Gin and Hermione are safe upstairs too I passed their door on my way down. Look at the clock sweetheart, see none of the hands are pointing at mortal danger. Luna's safe in Sweden with her father and Neville is behind wards of Dumbledore's own creation. Not to mention that his grandmother was a worldwide dueling champion in her youth." He finished his speech instead he made random comforting sounds like Harry had heard his Aunt do for Dudley. They stayed like that for a long time until Charlie dropped kiss in Harry's hair making him look up in surprise. Their eyes met and held until Harry shakily put his lips to Charlie's. He could feel Charlie freeze and started to panic thinking he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Then, thanks to Merlin, Charlie began to kiss back licking Harry's lips and coaxing his mouth open. It was the best feeling in the world it was warm and comforting and he never wanted it to complete opposite to his abortive kiss with Cho. The few lingering doubts he had about his sexuality were blown away. Surrounded as he was by Charlie's pine scent and strong muscles, he could not remember ever feeling quite so protected. He let out an involuntary moan and started to rut against Charlie's body as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Charlie responded with a groan as he he also began to move against Harry making the friction even better.

"Feels so good. So fucking gorgeous grinding on me like that. Not gonna last if you keep going babe." Charlie was almost chanting. Instead of slowing down or stopping to the mix of moans, groans and words he sped up. He couldn't help himself. It felt like flying had the first time as if he had total freedom. His climax crept up on him as he still wasn't all that experienced with them and it was first time another party was involved. After he had regained his senses he could feel the wet patches on his pajama bottoms from his own orgasm and Charlie's seeping through the thin cotton.

"That was even better than I imagined, Lee" Harry said without thinking before immediately blushing deeply realizing he'd just admitted to fantasizing about doing this with Charlie.

He laughed before commenting, "What do you think I've been doing since seeing you earlier? Or for that matter why you're currently sitting on my damp pajamas." kissing the side of his face and putting him more securely on his lap.

"Wanted to do that for so long since I met you at this table if I'm honest. Took me a while to figure it out though why I kept staring at you. Never thought you'd want me back Lee. You were meant to be secret fantasy material. I mean I'm your littlest brother's best mate, for crying out loud! You're an incredibly hot dragon tamer who could probably get whoever he wanted whilst I'm a teenager stuck at Hogwarts for most of the year."

"So I'm incredibly hot, Huh? You have no idea how fit you are, Ry. It knocked me sideways when I saw you for the first time today. Shit, I remembered you as this terrified kid who against all the odds managed to outfly a mother-fucking dragon. You're worried that I could do better but what about you. You spend most of the year with a couple hundred horny teenagers most of whom would quite happily jump you."

"But they wouldn't really be jumping me they'd be jumping the-bloody-boy-who-lived just so they could tell their friends they had." He said it bitterly. He couldn't help it. This was the reason which had really stopped him from experimenting to work out his sexuality. Although the wet dreams about Charlie eventually clued him in.

"Well someone clearly hasn't looked in a mirror recently," He teased. "Harry you're this completely gorgeous package that can kiss me like that. Salazar you made me cum without a hand on me,_micu__ţ__o_. Do you know how long it's been since a quick bit of dry humping has done that? Years, babe, not since I was teenager has someone turned me on so much that I couldn't contain myself."

"Really?"

"Really."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was going to wait a couple of days to post but then I forgot to putany sort of author's note on the first chapter so I thought I'd better get on with it. I'm blaming first time posting nerves for the mistake. This idea came to me when I was listening to '**_**All of the Stars**_**' by Ed Sheeran, hence the title. Go check it out it's awesome. Any feedback would be awesome as it's my first completed story and I want to know what you think. Thank you for those fav'd and followed already you made my day. **

**Rated M for language and sex. **

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and its characters belong to J.K Rowling. I just like to play with them **

Chapter 2

'_Absence is to love as what wind is to fire; it extinguishes the small,it kindles the great' Comte de Bussy-Rabnutin _

Harry's 6th year had been hard on them both. He hadn't been able to get back at Christmas like he'd hoped. A Hungarian Horntail had gotten severe scale rot and he'd had to stay to nurse her back to health. Harry had joked that it was her revenge for his antics at the Triwizard Tournament. Just like before they continued writing regularly to one another. Only now having had a week together to explore each other and fall deeper in love, it was nowhere near enough. He still carried the letter in which Harry had admitted that when they had smelled_ Amortentia_ in potions class he had been reminded of Charlie's scent. They never actually said the most important three words either in person or in their letters but hinted at it.

There were few things they didn't discuss however Harry's lessons with Dumbledore was certainly top of the list. A very close second would be whether they were dating or hooking up with anyone else. They'd given each other no promises after all. Charlie tormented himself with ideas of Harry sleeping with half of Hogwarts as he waited in celibacy for him. This had all come to a head when he'd returned to the Burrow for Harry's coming of age and Bill's wedding. His mother was plainly trying to get Harry and Ginny together, sending them off to do their chores together and seating them next to each other at meals. Her actions had been made odder by the fact when she wasn't trying to set up his almost boyfriend with his little sister she was worrying over whatever Harry was planning on doing with his best friends. Unlike the rest of the order she hadn't accepted his explanation that he had sworn to Dumbledore that he would only confide in the two of them. Fortunately his own worries about Harry's feeling had been soothed much more easily by Ginny cornering him and telling him bluntly that nothing had ever happened between them and never would as Harry was rather taken with another member of the family and she had outgrown her childhood crush.

Of course that hadn't stopped her from threatening severe bodily harm if he ever hurt her adopted brother's feeling. He had idly considered in the intervening months whether he should be hurt that she hadn't done the same to Harry. However he'd never saved her from imminent death whilst slaying a basilisk or even joined an illegal defense group with her. No for all that he'd been uselessly on the other side of Europe.

*******Flashback*******

It was the night before Harry turned 17. They were they curled around each other after their second intense session of kissing and groping since Charlie had arrived. "Gin knows about us by the way. Did she tell you? She cornered me earlier and gave me the big talk about how she would hunt me down if I ever dared to hurt you. Wanted to clear up that she was not on board with the planned nuptials."

"Gah! So that's what all the hints were about! It was just some stupid idea of Ron's that's been blown completely out of all proportion by everyone. I mean I don't hang out with a lot of girls only really Hermione, Luna and Gin. So Ron got it into his head that I must fancy one of them. He wouldn't want it to be Hermione as anyone who's been around the two of them for more than a minute knows they're packing serious sexual tension. As for Luna he knew after Slughorn's party that I saw her as only a friend so in his mind that automatically meant that it must be Ginny. The whole school got on the bandwagon when I made her seeker in my absence. They seemed to completely forget the previous year when subbed in as I got banned by Umbitch. Of course your mum doesn't help, probably thinks that if she gets me and Gin together I won't leave."

"Well it sounds like you need a wider social circle, then." Charlie teased.

"Uh! All this false hope just because I don't want to date and he _really _hates her dating. He almost threw up when he first found out about her and Michael Corner although that could be because he plays on Ravenclaw's Quidditch team more than anything else. Although he wasn't much better when she moved onto Dean so maybe not. Gin however pretty just would never do it for me, she's just not built right."

He wrinkled his nose and pulled a face at the idea of shagging a girl causing Charlie to burst out laughing. After he'd calmed he asked something Harry could tell had been bugging him. "So when mum was telling me about you two she said that one of the reasons that they thought you wanted Gin was that you didn't date anyone else. You could've you know you're so young and I'm the only guy you've kissed. I wouldn't be mad if you had. We couldn't see each other for a year and I remember the teenage libido." He regretted his words almost instantly as Harry's face disintegrated.

"Have you…I mean…Did you? What are you saying? You don't want this anymore?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"No!" He shouted before taking a calming tone. "Harry, _micuţo_, no. I didn't…wouldn't…but we're in different situations, babe. I remember what it was like discovering my sexuality and I don't want you to look back and wonder if you settled for me as I was the first readily available gay man you met. Besides I spend the vast majority of my time with the same twenty people all of whom have seen me early enough in the morning to not want to date me."

"I don't want anyone else though. You're perfect. I mean I've had other guys come on to me especially with the chosen one bollocks that the prophet's spouting but I didn't even see them. You're so much more than just some experiment to me. For the last couple of years your letters have been my safety net. I could probably recite most of them to you I've read them so much. As much as I want to be able to go on normal dates with you or just hold your hand, we can't. It would make you a target and I refuse to let that happen…if you were taken I wouldn't be able to survive that. Lee I _have_ to survive, I'm the only one who can end it."

"What do you mean, surely anyone can end it?"

"What do you know about why the order was protecting the department of mysteries?"

"Not a lot just that it contained something that we definitely didn't want in the other side's hands."

"Yeah that's true. You see a prophecy was made shortly before my birth that in basic terms said that I was the only one that could defeat him and that _neither can live while the other survives_."

"Fuck" was Charlie's eloquent response to the new information.

"Yeah that about sums it up." He replied

"So whatever you're going off with Ron and Hermione to do is going to do that?"

"Yep it's the only way. Dumbledore knew how to do it and he told us," He tried to not feel guilty about this small misdirection after all he had been the one to share the information about Horcruxes with the other two. Somehow he thought telling Charlie that his 17 year old brother, lover and their best friend were going to hunt pieces of Voldemort's soul would do much for his calm.

"Okay then. Here's what we're going to do we're going to enjoy the next couple of days together as much as possible. Then you're going to complete whatever crazy quest Dumbledore set for you then you'll come back to me and we'll go on a date together."

"Really?"

"Really"

"_Stay alive and I will find you_."

"Last of the Mohicans? Didn't realize you knew muggle films."

"Yeah Berte is totally obsessed with Daniel Day-Lewis. She's muggleborn so she taught all us purebloods about films and him in particular."

"Thanks, Lee"

"For what?"

"Not pushing me to tell you more than I'm prepared to. For understanding why we can't be yet."

"It's nothing, _micuţo. _Why don't I cast an alarm charm and then we try and get some sleep." He snuggled closer into Charlie smelling the pine that meant home to him now.

**A/N 2: I also do not own the film**_** Last of the Mohicans **_**(1992)**_**. **_**That belongs to Morgan Creek Productions and Michael Mann. Watch it, makes me cry every damn time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next part of the story, got it finished whilst my car was being serviced this morning but then my car was done just as I was about to post. So annoying plus it totally bankrupted my holiday fund. Stupid new tyres . Particular thank you to all those who have fav's and followed it means a lot. I was so worried before I posted for the first time that no-one would read it and you lovely people have proved me wrong. **

**As always the Harry Potter series and all its characters belong to J.K. Rowling I just like to play with them.**

Chapter 3

_Gather the rose of love whilst yet is time_. - Edmund Spenser (1552-1599)

The hardest part of the next year was oddly not the worry about the total decimation of the wizarding world and his family with it but the lack of letters from Harry. It was not helped that his nights are filled by reliving the small amount of time they spent together. Even those memories were becoming corrupted the longer he was left with them, they started fueling his nightmares as well as everything else. He'd wake up with Harry's dead body next to him rather than the very much alive boy he had been in reality. Then there were the dreams where his imagined Voldemort yanked him away without him or Harry being able to do anything. The other Dragon tamers had become extremely worried about him and staged their version of an intervention to stop him working so hard. What they didn't understand and he hadn't told them it was the only way to control the madness of waiting for the news that Harry had been taken...that hope had been lost. So he threw himself not only into his official work but also recruiting foreign wizards to aid the order in future.

Potterwatch became his lifeline, not so much for what his brother's said but that they were still able to make it and however indirectly he knew at least part of his family was safe for a little while longer. During the cleanup of Bill's wedding they had agreed that too regular contact was dangerous and should be avoided. Every month, like clockwork, he sent the same note home and received a similar one home. That's how he finds out the for the first in over 15 years Hogwarts is a Weasley free zone and that he was going to be an uncle.

He'd had time to plan, too, in this endless purgatory of not knowing. If he should find out about Harry's death he won't share what he had been told, after all prophecy aren't foolproof. He knew that he wouldn't be able to break whatever remained of his family like that. However that doesn't stop him from intending to join him in the next adventure sooner rather than later with as many of the bastards as possible.

Just as he was getting ready for another night tossing and turning, he is called by his boss into his office where Bill's face greets him. For a horrifying moment he thinks maybe it's already happened and it's too late but then Bill speaks. "It's happening now. Harry's at Hogwarts and Voldemort knows. The Order's been summoned to help with its defense. This feels like the big one, Char. We need as many of your people as possible." There was no chance to ask any questions, his brother was already gone. He got out his coin, an idea copied from their use in the DA, Hermione had shown him the protean charm whilst at the Burrow that summer. He sent a single message: BATTLE. FOLLOW. ASAP. He then stepped into the floo to begin his own journey praying that he wouldn't be too late.

xXx

When he finally arrives at Hogsmeade he finds a stream of teenagers coming out of the of Hog's Head. A man he didn't recognize along with Aberforth Dumbledore trying to keep them organized as much as possible as they filled the main street. Whilst the majority of the adults in Hogsmeade were also filing out of their houses, obviously readying for battle. The situation was not helped by various witches and wizards apparating in following his coin which was acting as a homing device.

"What's going on?" He asked a Hufflepuff with a prefect's badge standing close by. She looked like one of the oldest students there.

"We're evacuating. You-know-who has given an hour for the collection of the dead and for Harry Potter to hand himself over before the attack restarts. McGonagall ordered the younger students to evacuate. She said only those of age are allowed to fight. Of course didn't stop most of Gryffindor from trying to stay. " She replied

He tried not to let total panic show at that news, If there was a chance for Harry to even one person by giving himself up Charlie had no doubt he would. He needed to organize the large mass of people. It seemed like everyone else from the order had already made it to Hogwarts. With this in mind he cast a Sonorus charm on his voice and started speaking.

"Okay everyone listen up. I'm Charlie Weasley and I am member of the Order of the Phoenix which continues to fight against Voldemort. There was no point not saying the name with battle imminent. If you are of age and wish to fight please move to my left, everyone else to the right." There was reshuffle as people followed his orders. "Thank you. I'm sorry I'm guessing you're Professor Slughorn as you came with the students. Please check that no one underage is trying to sneak in." The professor swung round and started looking through the crowd.

Charlie turned to the group staying in Hogsmeade. "Now if any of you have older relatives or friends that you think would be willing to help please to my left otherwise stay where you are. Remember we don't just need willing fighters but people who know healing magic as well. " There was another shift as the students reorganized themselves. "Aberforth how many usable floos are there?"

"Here two, Rosmerta and the post office have three one of which reaches over-seas."

"Okay that's good. I want those on my left to split into 3 groups and each go to a different floo. Make sure that there are 5th or 6th years with each group to act as guards. Please could you organize it". He pointed towards two of the prefects standing in that group. He didn't speak again until they had headed off towards their destinations. "As for everyone else follow the Three Broomsticks group and barricade. Some of the adults will be left to help with defense just in case."

The pops of apparition had been continuous during his speech. There were even some he didn't recognize although how they'd heard about what was going on was a mystery to him. There was now a good sized crowd who had been told about the system and were organized accordingly. He took the charm of his throat before addressing the prefect again.

"Alright, I'm trusting you with this" He handed over his galleon, "it acts as a beacon for people to apparate as you can't into Hogwarts. Anyone who arrives after I've left direct them to the school."

"This is like the DA coin isn't it? My older brother Zach's in it. He stayed to fight."

"Exactly like that, in fact same person charmed it." She nodded and turned to organise her house into a crocodile to walk to the pub. He made his way over to the adults to explain what would happen next. They became silent when he reached them.

"Okay I'd like for some of you to volunteer to stay here and protect the three broomsticks where the majority of the students are. Everyone else I don't know quite when the hour started so we need to move" and they did. They completed a walk that normally would have taken around 20 minutes in under 15 minutes. Only to be greeted by a sight from his nightmares.

Harry lying dead in Hagrid's arms.

It was time for the worst-case-scenario plan.

*******Flashback*******

He didn't think that they'd get any more alone time after the previous night. Bill was back in their childhood bedroom for the eve of his wedding. The rest of the house was more than full with the Delacours staying along with the family. They were currently cramped in the shed before Harry took the polyjuice potion to disguise his identity for the wedding. There wasn't a whole lot of talking going on instead their bodies were vying to attach themselves to each other. Lips were offering and receiving drugging kisses, Harry noticed the blood rushing in veins and pooling in his groin, it felt like there was absolutely none left in his brain. Fortunately Charlie had started their assignation with casting every privacy charm he knew so they could be as loud as they wanted to be.

"Want you" Harry said after they had both reached their climax and Charlie magicked away the evidence forgetting that he was now allowed to do magic away from school. .

"Well you just had me" Charlie chuckled

"No, I mean fully. I want you inside me tonight." Harry breathed in the older man's ear.

Charlie groaned, "Harry, you're trying to kill me. I'm not sure how possible it's going to be. The house is still going to be packed and we're both leaving in the morning. Don't you dare think that this is the only time it can ever happen! I refuse to allow that occur!"

"It's not that or at least not totally. It's more that I know I'm ready for that step now even if it's really shitty timing.

"Okay, come to my room tonight."

xXx

The wedding was in full swing when Kingsley's patronus showed up telling them of the fall of the ministry. Hermione had grabbed him and Ron and thrown his cloak over them. He stared at Charlie as he was apparated away.

**A/N 2: I know that cannon has Fleur getting pregnant a couple of months after the battle but the change will become important later on, it seems random but I promise you it's not. **

**Charlie gets to the battle faster as he was more motivated and had the coin to pick up stragglers. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: We have a new chapter, yay. Got woken up at six with a massive hangover boo. I think this is alright but it is unbeta'd so let me know anything you pick up and I'll go back and change it. Thank you to all of you have followed/ favourited it means a lot. Got my first review too unfortunately it was Guest so I don't know who wrote it. If it was you, you're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of its character that honour goes to J.K. Rowling. I do like playing with them though**

Chapter 4

_"I have loved to the point of madness; That which is called madness, That which to me, Is the only sensible way to love."_ \- Francoise Sagan (1935-2004)

He was vicious, he had nothing to lose now. Not after seeing Harry dead. It was merely a question of inflicting as much damage to the other side as possible before joining his love. He'd barely taken in the events between Voldemort and Neville never mind the fact that Harry had mysteriously left Hagrid's arms. He had not shouted along with the rest of them, no he had turned to stone. What did it matter now anyway Harry was the only one that could defeat him.

The dark had won.

Except that none of Voldemort's spells were sticking instead they rebounded towards their caster. His minions were faring no better under sheer weight of numbers. There were still people making their way in from Hogsmeade as well as the centaurs from the forest and most mystifyingly the house elves were particularly effective. He recognised their leader from the few times he'd been to Grimmauld Place. He wasn't sure where the rest of his family was but he knew he was a killer he had hit Dolohov with a cutting curse to the neck. He had taken his Uncles' after all, his mother had not smiled for months afterwards. She still found it difficult to talk about them he knew his younger siblings hardly knew anything about them as they were too young to remember. The watch his parents had given Harry had been her subtle way of claiming him as Prewett and a Weasley.

Then he heard her from the other side of the hall. _"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" _With the woman that had always dried his tears and healed his bruises, cut down Bellatrix Lestrange where she stood. Voldemort's fiercest lieutenant was dead at the hands of his mother. He thought his night would not get any more unbelievable when a shield started to expand over the entire hall without a visible caster. His heart lurched, he knew someone with an invisibility cloak. Perhaps Ron or Hermione had got it to sneak close enough. But no he could see both of them. Hermione was close to his mother and Ron, bizarrely, had his arm around Percy in some sort of friendly gesture. Most of the duels had stopped as people were transfixed by the impossible shield.

Then finally Harry, himself, appeared as if by magic.

Like everyone else he watched Harry and Voldemort circling each other. The only two moving in the entire hall. It was as if no-one dared to breathe until they knew whether their champion was victor. Even though neither was shouting, the whole hall could hear their conversation. The first sound from the audience was an audible gasp from many in the impromptu audience as Harry revealed reason Dumbledore had trusted Snape for all those years and that his murder had actually been a brilliantly planned mercy killing between them.

Just as it seemed as if the conversation would last forever. They cast. Each with their most famous spell. Along with everyone else, he watched as the green light from Voldemort's curse rebounded while his wand arched into Harry's waiting hand.

And like that it was all over.

Riddle that had been vanquished.

Ron and Hermione were hugging Harry before he's even unfrozen. He couldn't quite take in that all his nightmares proved false. They wouldn't have to hide anymore. Finally they were free. His dad pulled him along to get closer to Harry, who is already surrounded by people. All of whom want a piece of their saviour. He just wants Harry safe in his arms like those stolen moments from the previous summers.

xXx

They were unable to reunite that night. He had been being told about Fred's broken spine by Bill when Harry slipped away with his constant companions. None of them had reappeared that night distressing his mother.

He had spent the day ensconced in the hospital wing. Firstly to offer assistance as he knew basic healing from working with the Dragons. Latterly with George who had been holding vigil over Fred's sleeping form since at least the hour cease-fire.

He was still getting his head around how he had been injured. Apparently Percy had pushed him out of the way of a deadly curse but unfortunately he had been hit by some falling rubble from a giant's club instead. He would never walk again. However as his mum kept repeating it could've been so much worse. They hadn't lost anyone this time around, after all. Even the prodigal had come back to the fold by saving his younger brother. One of Percy's more Gryffindor moments. George admitted he had even told a joke before Fred's injury.

Their parents were having what looked like a deeply emotional conversation with Percy behind a silencing ward in the corner. All three of them were crying. Ginny was sitting at another bed with what he guessed was her boyfriend as she was stroking his hair and murmuring comforts into his ear. Apparently he only had muggle family left. His eldest brother had already left and come back. He had collected his pregnant wife and the newly orphaned Teddy Lupin from Shell Cottage. They're curse-breaker training would be incredibly helpful to help stabilize the Castle over the next couple of days. They were off helping McGonagall as he sat and waited.

He had seen a glimpse of the three of them through the window walking towards Dumbledore's tomb he guessed they were going to return the stolen wand. It would only a little while longer he thought to himself as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

xXx

Charlie awoke later that day with a crick in his neck and aching muscles from sleeping sitting up for so long. He wanted desperately to find Harry to talk or whatever in private. It had been so long and they hadn't acknowledged each other at all yet. Not that he blamed Harry he was more focused in killing his parent's murderer after all, then wanting to escape to avoid all the fawning. He was wondering how to work out where Harry was when as if summoned his littlest brother entered the hospital wing. "Ron, Do you know where Harry is?"

"Sure I'm just your little brother that you haven't seen in almost a year and fought in a battle yesterday. But no you just wanna know where your lover boy is, no asking how I am or even a hi. I'm fine by the way thanks for asking." Ron said in a mock huff.

"What?! How do you know?"

"It unexpectedly came up."

*******Flashback********

They had just watched all Ron's worst fears and his not-so secret desires before he'd been able to destroy the Horcrux. Harry knew the best way to make him understand that Hermione would _always _be his sister to him was honesty. Whilst he tactfully pretended not to see the tears that Ron was trying hide, he gathered his courage to tell his best friend about his preferences. "Ron I'm gay. Mione's my big sister, never going to be anything else"

Ron's head shot up and for a moment Harry was sincerely worried he had just lost his best friend again until the redhead blurted, "So I'm guessing you aren't into Ginny, then?"

"Nope. If Mione's my big sis then Gin's my annoying little one. I'm sorry if that disappoints you but the idea being naked with a girl is what gets me back under control when I'm a little too excited if you catch my meaning."

"Okay, mate. Could've lived without knowing that particular detail but good to know I guess. Sorry for trying to set you up then. I just thought that it would be awesome if you were part of the family properly and all. I'll just have to keep an eye on any boyfriends just like I do with Ginny. Anyone who thinks about messing with you will get a very hard punch in the mouth from me." Sweet relief flooded Harry he had worried for nothing.

"And Ginny's strongest bat-bogey hex. Before you ask I didn't tell her she did that weird girl thing and worked it out. Thanks by the way for not freaking out"

"We're not like muggle world, Harry. Our marriage bond spells work with pretty much any couple you could image even polyamorous relationships. Besides Charlie's gay too and no-one really cared mum just started pointing single wizards to start a family with instead of witches like Bill. If I wasn't okay about this my family 7 ways 'til Sunday."

"Funny you should mention Charlie. You see me and him have been hooking up whenever he's home. That's how Gin guessed, by the way, she caught us looking at each other. We wrote until this year too. Think I might be in love with him to be honest."

"That's brilliant! You'll be my little brother properly I won't be the youngest anymore, Ginny doesn't count, 'coz she's a girl and everything. Plus any kids you adopted would wicked awesome at Quidditch just think. Please promise me something though?"

"Yeah, sure" Harry was holding back laughter at this point. Only Ron or maybe's Oliver Wood's first thought about his and Charlie potential kids would be their Quidditch potential.

Ron had continued while he was diverted, "warn me when you're going to tell mum. She'll either start planning the biggest wedding known to wizard or start berating Charlie for corrupting your poor little innocent heart."

"Will do. Thanks Ron." With that he had the acceptance of one of the most important people to him and assurances that he wouldn't lose any of the Weasley's for his preferences. They got up and made their way to the tent where Ron was preparing for his doom at the hand of a very angry Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Chapter 5...otherwise known as the chapter that would not end. Just means more good stuff for you guys, hopefully :P. Thanks to everyone who have followed or fav**'**d the story. Special thanks to those of you who took the time to review. Keep them coming. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Harry Potter series nor its characters that honour goes to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, enjoy playing in her sandbox.**

Chapter 5

_"The most powerful symptom of love is a tenderness which becomes at times almost insupportable_." - Victor Hugo (1802-1885)

Leaving the Hospital wing he headed off to Gryffindor tower where Harry was sleeping, according to Ron. Hopefully Harry wouldn't leave before he could reach his dorm. For a site of a recent battle Hogwarts was surprisingly peaceful as if it and its inhabitants were having a collective breath before they could regroup and rebuild. When he reached the portrait hole he was surprised to see Professor McGonagall talking with a group of students.

"Professor she won't let us in."

McGonagall addressed the portrait, "Hesper what is the problem? Is it the defence provisions?"

"No, it isn't from the battle but the castle deems the tower to be unsafe Headmistress. Said he could harm them without knowing it and Hogwarts can't allow that."The Fat lady said obviously relishing her role of messenger.

"Who are you referring to? I can assure you He-who-must-not-be-named is dead and gone and as for his followers they were either rounded up or have fled."

He interjected, "You mean Harry, don't you? Ron told me that he was sleeping here."

"Yes, but unfortunately he's doing a damn sight more than just sleeping."

"What?! Mr Potter just defeated the worst dark lord in a century and you're telling me he is now doing something so damaging that the castle has cordoned off an entire tower?"

"Yes, not consciously, though. He's giving off dangerous levels of natural magic, apparently. Headmaster Dumbledore visited my portrait soon after the three of them arrived saying that I must not allow anyone else into the tower. Apparently some of his old instruments in the heads office were reacting to magical surges and only I had to seal the portrait hole as there was no head attached to the wards after Professor Snape's death."

"Is he alright?" He asked, being unable to hold the question in any more.

"Yes no doubt to him he is just enjoying a particularly long and deep sleep. Hogwarts acted when he first lost consciousness and contained him however there is a significant amount still escaping." McGonagall's and his eyes widened at this. Only the most powerful of casters could leak natural magic and even fewer to dangerous levels once they began their magical education and began channelling their magic through a wand. Harry was somehow managing to do it through the castle, admittedly damaged, reinforcements. Just how powerful was he? And how had no-one noticed until he was 17?

Professor Mcgonagall's voice broke through his thoughts, "How long do you think this will last? The rest of the students need new clothes and access to their property." She obviously steeled herself for the rest. "The families of the fallen will want to collect their loved ones things before they leave. as well. " So like McGonagall to wrap her worry and grief in practicalities.

"The castle has already planned for this and has placed the current students' belongings in the anteroom by the great hall. Those for family collection are in your old Head of House suite. Dumbledore I'm sure will be able to give you more information about what's going on with Potter. He was one that warned me after all." She explained to the waiting group.

The knot of teens headed down to the hall to spread the word about their stuff. The two adults however went to the head's study. There was no way that Charlie wasn't going to find out about whatever Harry was experiencing. He had missed far too much when it came to Harry and he was going out of his mind with worry over the small amount of information that had been shared.

"Mr Weasley perhaps it would be better for you to return to your family." Once they reached the gargoyle and she seemed to realise that he had followed her. They had not shared a word on the walk.

Of all the people. he thought, he would be the first he'd tell, rather than guess as Ginny had, of his and Harry's relationship his ex-head of house would be nowhere near the top. However that was the way the cookie crumbled, as the muggle's said. "I'm sorry Professor but I'd like to be there for the conversation with Dumbledore. It's not well known but Harry and I have been close since the first task in his fourth year. We...we care deeply about each other, if the world had been different we would have been in a relationship for the past couple of years. I just want to know what's going on with him, please. The last time I spoke to him was before he had to flee from the Burrow at Bill and Fleur's wedding."

He must have looked pathetic enough for her to agree as replied, "Fine then. At least you will be able to inform your family of what has occurred. No doubt they'll be worried when he doesn't appear in the near future."

**xXx **

It was a weird experience having a conversation with a portrait about serious matters, or maybe it was because Dumbledore was the painting in question.

"Ah Minerva and the second Mr Weasley how pleasant to see you both."

"Albus I just had a conversation with Hesper. She says that it was on your orders that she sealed off Gryffindor tower due to Mr Potter's magic. Is the Castle's magic that damaged that it's struggling to contain one boy's magic?"One head asked the other.

"Not if it was any other student however Harry has the potential to be even stronger than I was and at the moment all that power is being reshaped after the stress of defeating Voldemort. In muggle terms his system has to reboot."

"More powerful than you, Albus? His parents were powerful I'll grant you but forgive me he has only ever been an average student."

"Perhaps in his classes. Power has little with theoretical understanding but don't forget the Boy has been able to cast a corporeal patronus since he was 13 and was accepted as a Triwizard Champion at 14. Making him one of the youngest ever even before the age limit. Before you say that was because of a death eater's machinations you would only be partially right. Yes, Harry was entered under a different school name but had the goblet not deemed him worthy it would have forfeited the school's participation."

"How were Hermione and Ron able to spend the night with him if his magic is out of control?" He had wondered about this plus he felt they were getting side-tracked by, currently, irrelevant topics however interesting.

"They're kin or at least that's what his magic recognised them as. It would be able to recognise their magical signatures and know not to hurt them. Then there is the fact that they are both of them are already of age and very used to his magic so that would give them some level of immunity."

"Would they be able to check on him?" Charlie asked.

"I am sorry Mr Weasley but that would be impossible for anyone. His magic is becoming more and more concentrated until the process is completed. Even those closest to him would not be safe."

"But why is this happening at all, Albus. He has been of age since July, his magic should be completely stable."

"That is something is something that I feel only Mr Potter should be allowed to answer. It is not my place to reveal his secrets."

"_Neither can live as the other survives. _His magic's reacting to the fulfilment of the prophecy isn't it?" Charlie asked, he had been working it out since first hearing about Harry's condition. McGonagall whipped around to stare at him. The old headmaster's eyes merely twinkled in a way that should be impossible in a portrait for a moment until he answered Charlie's query

"Indeed Mr Weasley. I wondered whether he had shared it with you."

"Only those words and the general message, sir. Harry said that you had told him to share it with my brother and Hermione and no one else. He didn't want to betray your trust."

"He was protecting you too, my boy. It would have been dangerous for you to know whilst Voldemort did not. He knew there was no way to avoid what was coming for him, and by extension his friends, but he wanted to keep you happy and safe more than anything. If I might say so you are a very lucky man Mr Weasley to be loved that fiercely and selflessly."

"How do you know? If you don't mind me asking. We haven't even said the words to each other yet."

"And saying it is what makes it real?" Has challenged before continuing, "I know how he feels because he projected you when we discussed the nature of what needed to be done for Voldemort's defeat. And up you popped in my mind as if his feelings were my own. Only time that's ever happened...it was an experience." Charlie was dumbstruck. Harry_ loved_ him, like he did Harry.

"How long will the block last, Albus?" McGonagall asked. Charlie privately thought that it was as much about logistics as it was bringing the conversation away from her students' love lives however fond she was of them personally.

"I am not entirely sure, it depends on how quickly his magic stabilises it took him a day the last time."

"The last time?" They asked together.

"Yes, After being rescued from the wreckage at Godric's Hollow. Do you not remember Minerva that he had to spend a night and a day in the hospital wing before he could be delivered at his relatives?"

"Yes no-one could close we thought that it was an emotional reaction manifesting in his magic. Poppy told me about it when I returned. I had thought of it what with everything that's happened in the past 24 hours."

"In a manner of speaking it was." Dumbledore said enigmatically before walking out of his frame signaling the end of the conversation.

**xXx**

During the next couple of days the majority of the Weasley, Fred was still in the hospital wing, and what remained of the DA acted as the security trolls had during the manhunt for Sirius. Hermione stunned most of them by producing Bill's tent out of her trusty bag. It was quickly set up to form a sort of HQ for them all. A rotation of people of people coming through to use the beds or just catch up and relax. It was the closest thing Gryffindor's had to a common room at that moment.

His mother spent her days knitting baby clothes whilst keeping an eye on her sons to make sure they were not being too terrifying towards Ginny's boyfriend, Michael Corner. They had got back together after bonding over the hardships they experienced under the Carrow's rule. Most people were also spending part of their days helping the castle rebuild itself and visiting those under Madame Pomfrey's care. Lessons had ended for the year and exams were cancelled, even OWLs and NEWT's, instead whilst these children were at school the school would become an eight year establishment. It had been deemed unfair to expect students to truly do their best whilst grieving. Whilst the younger years they would have to completely relearn the basics after the twisted teaching of Voldemort's minions.

Only the three of them who loved Harry best did not move from the tent. Ron had joked that it was home now earning a very dirty look from his mother. Followed by one from his girlfriend that it was better now as there was Kreacher and the other elves to do the cooking. She was only appeased when he helped with her petition to give all the Hogwarts house elves an Order of Merlin for their contribution to the war effort. They had refused any other reward she had mentioned to Kreacher who was acting as the leader much like he had during the battle.

He was unaware that tales of his own heroics were being spread by those who had been in Hogsmeade when he had taken control. That was,at least, until he found himself labelled one of '_the Heroes of Hogwarts_' by the Daily Prophet along with Neville and Harry. The twins had taken to quoting it to him and dramatically swooning whenever they were in the tent. Bill had mentioned how his new heartthrob status would mean finding a man to settle down with that much easier. The younger Weasley's and Hermione had all burst out laughing but thankfully had not given away the secret. However it had made him want to scream that he had already found a great one, thank you very much. Only right now he couldn't see him as he had slain a Dork lord and now his magic was all fucked up so no one could see him. He had stormed out and only returned much later when he knew the others would be in the Great Hall for lunch. Only Ron and Hermione were there when he got back to the tent. They were discussing Hermione's planned trip to Australia to retrieve her parents when they were interrupted.

"He's awake." They heard through the canvas

*******Flashback*******

He knew he'd have to tell her soon, Ron knew now, it wouldn't be fair to keep her in the dark. He wouldn't be at all surprised if she had already guessed,it would be like her to already know the answer. Sometimes, he thought, she knew 'her boys' better than they knew themselves. He just hoped that she was more open minded than his relatives. His aunt had actually boycotted _Emmerdale_, her favourite TV programme, after the soap featured a lesbian kiss. He managed to get her alone while Ron was out collecting firewood. It was one of his get-Hermione-to-forgive-me tasks not that any of them referred to the chores he had taken over as such it was just understood between them that that was what he was doing.

"Mione, I need to tell you something important. Probably should have told you earlier actually but it never seemed like the right time what with everything going on."

"Of course. You can tell me anything you know that."

"Well, I'm gay. I know sometimes that isn't so accepted in the muggle world but I hope you can look past it."

"Harry you are the little brother I always wanted of course I don't care who you love as long as they treat you well and make you happy. Anyway you've already given the game away." Harry cocked his head in question. "After you were bitten by Nagini you kept calling out for him and your Parents and put two and two together. I think you'll make a great couple you've got Quidditch in common already."

"Yeah it's not just that though. He's knows about stuff and he's so kind. Not to mention flipping gorgeous, all red hair and muscles" he ended with a dreamy sigh completely missing her puzzled look.

"Wait who are you talking about? Lee Jordan doesn't have red hair."

"Lee Jordan? What does have to do with anything?"

"Well that's who I thought you were into. You kept on moaning for Lee and he's the only one we know and it couldn't be someone outside school as you barely know any muggles even if you'd allow someone so defenceless to get caught up in your life."

He laughed, before telling the correct name, "Lee's a nickname. It's Charlie Weasley, we've been getting together for the past couple of years when he's back in the U.K and exchanging letters during the school year."

"Ooh. You're very own Weasley. What's it like kissing him? Is he Good? I've always thought he would be. All those muscles." She asked a little too eagerly.

"Mione that's my almost boyfriend we're talking about!" he replied mock irritated. Although there was hints of true jealousy as only he was meant to perve on Charlie, dammit!

"Sure but you're not the only with eyes, Harry. He's almost as hot as Bill after all." It seemed like his best friend had a Weasley fetish especially considering the barely repressed sexually tension she had going on with Ron.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here we have it. The final chapter. This is huge again but there was nowhere to break it nicely. It just didn't work with less explanation. There will be a sequel but I have absolutely no idea when I'll start posting as it's completely misbehaving at the moment. Just like to thank all those that took time to comment or fav/follow my work. Each email made my day. Hope you're all satisfied. **

Chapter 6

_"Love is the emblem of eternity; it confounds all notion of time; effaces all memory of a beginning, all fear of an end." _\- Madame De Stael (1766-1817)

He looked so peaceful curled up like that. Charlie wanted to slip in behind him and cuddle until he woke up.

"Why isn't he awake? The tower's open so shouldn't he be awake?" Ron asked.

"Probably going to take him a little while to wake up. He has been asleep for 3 days, Ronald" Hermione replied.

"Hey 'Mione. We should go get everyone else. You know mum would never forgive us if we kept this from her any longer than absolutely necessary." Ron proceeded to bustle his girlfriend out. Charlie was eternally grateful to his littlest brother just then. Yes his meddling had been in no way subtle but he was still allowing the couple some time alone before the invasion.

As soon as they were gone he shucked off his slippers and climbed into Harry's bed. Rationally he knew that this was an extremely risky move, with his whole family plus whoever else was about to descend, but he was unable to stop himself. He attached himself to Harry's back and wrapped his legs around him so it looked as if he was enjoying a piggy-back ride. Harry turned around and snuggled into his chest with a happy little sigh. Charlie could feel Harry waking up against him as he stretched and his eyes flickered open.

"Why hello there sleeping beauty." he whispered into Harry's ear punctuated with a soft kiss to the shell of his ear.

"No lee, 'm sleepy" He accompanied his drowsy words with snuggling even more tightly to Charlie's chest.

He chuckled at the adorable picture Harry painted all smooshed from sleep. "Everyone's going to be here soon, _micuţo_. You've been asleep for three days..."

"Wasn't a dream then? It actually happened?"

"Yeah...if you're referring to the battle and your destruction of Voldemort then that happened. You did it babe, he's gone for good." Harry didn't say anything instead he grabbed the back of Charlie's head engaged his lips in fierce kiss. He rolled them so Harry was lying under him and their erections were grinding together as they rutted into each other. They exchanged no more words merely grunts and moans until they came simultaneously an embarrassingly short amount of time later or at least it was to Charlie's ego.

xXx

Having cast a couple of cleaning spells after a quick cuddle and some readjustment. They were innocently sitting on Harry's bed when the other Weasley's entered his dorm room. "Oh Harry dear, we've been so worried!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed before enveloping him into a bone-crushing hug.

"You're awake!"

"How are you feeling?"

"The castle shut you away so no-one could get in." Those shouts and others followed his mum's outburst. He could see Harry giving his best friends a pleading look to explain the various shouts. As usual the task fell to Hermione.

"Well according to Professor Dumbledore's portrait, your magic needed to rebuild after the battle and the castle deemed it safest to keep you separated from everyone else while it happened. You've been asleep for a little over 72 hours."

"I didn't hurt anyone did I? You guys were in the dorm with me."

"Harry!" They both hissed with matching bright red faces. Ron shooting glances at his mother. Charlie quickly smothered a grin and could see his other siblings doing the same.

"No you didn't, don't worry Dumbledore said that you couldn't harm them as your magic considers them kin." Charlie replied to try and stop his mother from making a mountain out of a molehill after all the three of them had been sharing a tent for a year. Plus it was a nice way to pay back the pair back for allowing him and Harry some time alone.

"And we're both of age" Hermione added recovering quickly from her embarrassment. "Wild magic is much more dangerous to those that aren't seventeen yet."

"He also said that you experienced something similar after his attack at Godric's Hollow," Charlie stated. He watched the three of them closely remembering Dumbledore's cryptic words. Whatever that meant definitely meant something to the three of them. All three rapidly paled and the boys muttered swear words that in other situations would have earned at least a 15 minute lecture from his mother. Whilst Hermione eyes bulged and she began muttering about how she should have guessed.

"Alright, I didn't like you keeping secrets last summer but I understood and accepted the need of it. However the threat is no longer there and I would like to know what happened to my children." Charlie was surprised to hear his father speaking. He would have put money on his mother being the one to demand answers straight away. There was a moment of silent conversation between the trio as if they knew each other so well they could perform telepathy.

"Okay if you round up Kingsley, McGonagall, Neville, Luna and Aberforth Dumbledore then we'll begin." Harry replied.

xXx

Half an hour later the entire Weasley family plus the people Harry had asked them to collect the people he had mentioned were gathered in the Gryffindor common room. The house elves had provided a meal for Harry as well as snacks for everyone else whilst they congregated. The non-Gryffindors Kingsley, Aberforth and Luna, were looking around curiously as they waited for the meeting to begin. Harry cleared his throat and stood signifying the beginning of his explanation.

"I know all of you have been curious and worried about where the three of us have been and what we've been up to. There's no easy way to start this so I guess I'll just jump in. I have no idea how much of the prophecy's contents with any of you in the order but all that really matters now is that it predicted the boy capable of destroying Voldemort forever would be born at the end of the June to parents who defied him three times and would be marked as an equal in some way."

"So the prophet was right you really were the chosen one?" George asked.

"No, well yes now, but not when it was first made. You guys remember on the label there was a crossed out question mark." He looked around the five that had followed him to rescue Sirius and they all nodded at him. "You see both Neville and I were possible before Voldemort's attack at Halloween. I think that's why the Lestrange's went after your parents' as they would have been the only people other than Dumbledore that were likely to know the whole of it as our parents had been told before forcing them into hiding. Not that it did them any good as they never got it and neither did Voldemort by extension. In a way by dropping the prophecy finished what your parents started."

Neville seemed to be lost in a cross between pride in his parents' bravery and horror that Harry's life could have been his. He squeezed Luna's hand to steady himself and spoke. "So that's the reason they're...like they are. They fought until the end."

"Just like their son." McGonagall said, surprising everyone, with a look of fierce pride she usually reserved for whenever Gryffindor won the Quidditch or House Cup.

"Yeah Nev you were the one that led us this year and you stood up to him in front of everyone. Not to mention you were the only one of three of us who spent the entire year in the castle. For crying out loud you pulled the bloody sword of Gryffindor from the hat. Think about what the Prophet's been writing about you." Ginny said fiercely in a look very reminiscent of Hermione all those years ago standing in front of the flames that led to the Philosopher's stone telling him he was a great wizard.

Harry was curious over what exactly the prophet was saying about Neville but decided against asking. It was something he could find out for himself after all. He restarted the story instead, "You guys all know about the various meeting with Voldemort over my school years so I'll jump over those. Before we go any further I need to ask you a question. Do any of you know what Horcruxes are?"

"Fuck, Fuck. Oh Merlin that's what you were looking?! Fuck. There was one inside Gringotts?"

"_WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY!_ That is inappropriate language in front of your family and the minister of magic!"

"Mum, trust me once Harry's explains you'll understand." Ron interjected before his mother could get into her ranting stride. Charlie was nervous his unflappable elder looked completely out of his depth whilst his littlest currently seemed older than both their parents combined. He hadn't even taken in that Kingsley had rapidly paled and began looked faintly sick at the same time as Bill had exploded.

"Just what are they?" Arthur asked his youngest son calming the waters as he usually did.

"The darkest, most evil magic that you can possibly perform. A horcrux is created by someone splitting a piece of their soul from their body and placing it into another container to escape their own mortality. To create the split you have to murder an innocent." Hermione explained. Everyone flinched even those that knew what they were.

"How many did he actually create? You said Horcrux_es_" Kingsley asked looking a little more like himself. "I was told that it was impossible to create more than one."

"Dumbledore believed that Voldemort was the first to try and that his 'success' was the reason that he no longer looked or acted truly human. He made seven not including the piece left inside."

"So...for however many years there have been pieces of his soul lying around and no-one knew?!" Fred asked incredulously

"Well...not entirely." Harry looked worriedly at Ginny for a moment before she gasped and exclaimed.

"The Diary! It was one wasn't it? You called him Tom last night."

"Yes. That's actually what allowed Dumbledore to start searching for the others as it was the first concrete proof he had of Voldemort success in creating one. It was also the first to be made with the murder of his muggle family when he was teenager. He was christened Tom Marvolo Riddle which is an anagram for I am Lord Voldemort."

Ginny was getting suffocated by her mother whilst her father was pale and shaking with his arm around both. Ron began speaking softly with the same ancient voice he had used earlier. "Gin you weren't the only one exploited by one. His ring was the reason that Dumbledore's hand went black and why he was already dying when Snape killed him."

"Plus he was greatly weakened by drinking a potion to gain another the night he died. Even if the death eaters hadn't got into the castle he probably wouldn't have survived the night." Harry added.

Ron then took up the story again. "In fact you aren't even the only one in the family to be affected. You see another was Slytherin's Locket, we didn't have a way to get rid of it at first as they're bloody impossible to destroy. Have to be put beyond magical repair so it's pretty much only basilisk venom, a dementor's kiss or fiendfyre that'll do it. Not having any of those lying around. We took turns wearing it and let's just say that it was unpleasant for everyone. Eventually... " Hermione slipped her hand into Ron's knowing what he was confessing to.

"You don't have to go into this, mate." Harry said softly to save his best friend the pain of confessing his desertion to his family.

"No I do, Harry. It's okay, Percy and Ginny in particular deserve to know. So the horcrux fed into the worst version of ourselves. All those little voices that you ignore under normal conditions it amplified them so that they were all you heard. At least that's what it did to me. One night I was wearing it and we'd been going round aimlessly for a while with no plan and little food which wasn't uncommon. However all of it was worsened when we overheard some news about you guys trying to nick the sword and getting caught. Anyway it led to a fight between Harry and me. I said some terrible things to Harry then stormed out when he retaliated. I got stopped by snatchers and they'd gone by the time I was free. I ended up at Shell Cottage before the Deluminator showed me the way back to them."

"Where you saved my life, destroyed the locket and picked up Gryffindor's sword. You see Snape had left the real sword at the bottom of the lake to be retrieved under the correct conditions. The one in the display case in your office is a fake, by the way." McGonagall gave a little jerk at that but didn't speak. "I jumped in to get it but left the locket on and it tried to drown me before Ron turned up."

"Goblin made armor only takes in what makes it stronger. The true sword is impregnated with Basilisk venom making it the deadliest blade in existence. No wonder Griphook helped you break into Gringott's. It would be like their Philosopher's Stone." Bill mused.

"Yep, that's how it was capable of destroying any horcrux not just Nagini. Death puts something living beyond magical repair as well."

"So that's four you've talked about the diary, a ring, a locket and his snake what were the others?" Charlie asked sensing that somehow they still hadn't heard the worst of it yet.

"All three were destroyed the day of the battle. The first was Hufflepuff's cup which was what we nicked from the Lestrange's vault. Hermione destroyed that one down in the chamber. Then there was the Diadem in the room of requirement Crabbe accidently destroyed it when he tried to kill the three of us with Fiendfyre which got out of control. Finally there was the one that he never meant to create in fact I think he only realized he had after it was gone. Me."

"But you're alive!"

"Yeah because he used my blood to reconstruct his body. Dumbledore explained as it acting as some type of anchor to the mortal world."

"_Dumbledore?!"_ the entire room exclaimed apart from the trio in the center. Ron and Hermione had come to stand either side of Harry whilst he explained that he was final Horcrux.

"Yeah. I made it to the in-between and Dumbledore was there. He explained some things and apologized for essentially raising me for slaughter. Before I left he gave me a choice to either go on or to return and finish of the fight. Obviously I came back but I really did die. Also that's why my magic needed to reform as it's been containing the soul sliver that got in me accidently which now it doesn't need to do."

"What do you mean accidently?"

"I think he meant to make my body one after he was successful. He liked to like them with important deaths and the destruction of the person able to vanquish him would have been one of them. Especially as others would be unlikely to dig up an infant's grave so it would also be well hidden without the need for much magical protection. Whatever he had planned for after my death he had the intent of breaking a piece off so magic obliged."

xXx

A few hours later Charlie was still reeling from what Harry had explained, he had commandeered an empty classroom and was sat staring out at the lake. For the first time since the battle he was completely alone and able to think. Before he'd been so wrapped up in worry so much so he didn't know how the majority of the family was still oblivious about his feelings. He couldn't get his mind around the clusterfuck that had surrounded Harry's childhood and adolescence. Never mind the casualty list that already included both Lupins and Tonks's mother leaving Teddy just like Harry had been plus his little brother's ex who had been in Harry's year. He hadn't recognized any other of the Hogwarts names having graduated over a decade ago but he knew that wouldn't be the case for Harry. Then there were people like Fred whose lie would never be the same a snapped spinal cord was impossible for even magic to fix. His terror of a little brother would never walk again. If he was totally honest with himself and he was trying to be it wasn't just those with physical injuries that were going to struggle to adjust to life after battle.

It all came back to Harry as it always did. Part of him wanted to grab the boy and never, ever let go so he could never do something so stupidly brave or reckless ever again. However he also thought that throttling him was not out of the realm of possibilities when he got within arm's reach. He had gone to his _death _without a backward glance. If that had been real he never would have recovered. His thoughts were interrupted by the man he was currently obsessing over.

"Hey, we need to talk Lee. I mean this morning was great but we didn't discuss anything. Like do you still want an us? I kinda just jumped you then you got all this really disturbing information about me without a chance to talk." Harry babbled and looked at his feet.

Before he knew what came over him he slapped Harry hard. "Yeah including you informing me that you essentially committed _suicide_ at the battle without as much as a single goodbye! Not to any one of us! Merlin, I was fighting to follow you after I saw in Hatred's arms and you ask me whether I'm still into it?! Every night,_ micuţo, _I've had those terrible, disgusting words going round my head knowing you were doing something incredibly dangerous. Every. Damn. Night! All the while being hidden away on an unplottable reserve with stronger wards than Gringotts! For crying out load my dreams were filled with Bill or Dad telling that you'd been turned into an inferus to be paraded and having to tell them that there was no hope, not for any of us. I was going to join you that was my solution... If you had gone on I would have followed you."

Harry was extremely pale and obviously fighting back tears when he replied "No! I forbid it! You can't…"

"That's what you did, Harry!"

"I had to, Lee! He couldn't be defeated while I lived! I'd just seen the Lupins lying there and there were so many others. They'd all died for me! A 16 year old who used to follow me around was murdered for me last night or whenever the fuck it was! I couldn't let it be anyone else. What if it had been you! I didn't have a choice! I had to die! I WAS A HORCRUX" Harry screamed loud enough to tear at his throat.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I know but that doesn't make it easier to deal with. You actually died in the forest. What if you'd picked differently? What if the battle had been won would have come back?"

"Yes, you're here. We're finally free to start our lives together. I would never give that up, not even for my parents or Sirius"

"Really?"

"Really"


End file.
